Solid-state lighting technology, including light emitting diodes (LEDs), has long been seen as a way of producing lamps having greater energy efficiency than conventional incandescent lamps, and less negative environmental impacts than conventional compact fluorescent lamps. Numerous so-called retrofit lamps, using solid-state lighting technology, have been introduced. From a consumer's viewpoint, however, a significant drawback for these conventional retrofit lamps is that they do not look like a conventional incandescent lamp. This is especially true for retrofits meant to replace conventional B10 candelabra-style incandescent lamps. LEDs and/or other solid state lighting components generate a large amount of heat that must be dissipated through use of a thermal management system (e.g., a heat sink). Typically, this thermal management system is realized by mounting the LED/LEDs on a metallic, opaque pedestal that protrudes into the bulb. The pedestal transfers heat away from the LEDs, but results in a conventional B10 retrofit lamp looking very different from a conventional B10 incandescent lamp.